1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program product storing a program for controlling a computer, a method of control of the display of a game, and an apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of video games on the market. One of these pits a player character operated by a player against an enemy character controlled by the computer so as to fight each other on the display screen. In such a fighting type video game, the attack may be launched not only against the opponent character, but against walls and other simple objects. Therefore, in the present specification, the attacked character or object will be called a xe2x80x9ctarget objectxe2x80x9d. Here, the xe2x80x9copponentxe2x80x9d means a character or object controlled by the computer or operated by another player when viewed from one player""s side and conversely means a character or object operated by the player when viewed from the computer side.
Some video games display an area showing the range of effectiveness of an attack when setting an attack against an opponent. The player can determine the effective range of an attack before actually launching the set attack by viewing the area showing the effective range displayed on the display screen.
Some conventional video games displaying an area showing the effective range of an attack, display the area showing the effective range of attack two-dimensionally. For example, in simulation games, etc., the technique is employed of displaying one or more squares of an effective range of attack on a checkerboard map by a color different from the squares of the ineffective range of attack or displaying the squares of the effective range of attack enclosed in a frame.
Summarizing the problem to be solved by the invention, recently, some video games arrange the player character or enemy character and other objects in a virtual three-dimensional space and display these objects on a display screen by perspective transformation. In such video games, for example, when a character attacks with a sword, it cannot attack a very high position, that is, up to the top of the virtual three-dimensional space. When attacking with a bow, however, it could attack a high position.
Therefore, displaying three-dimensionally an area showing the effective range of an attack in fight scenes of such video games (attack setting scenes) becomes an important factor in enhancing the tactical elements of the game and providing a more interesting game. That is, in fight scenes (attack setting scenes), it is important to devise various ingenious methods of controlling the display relating to attacks such as the method of displaying an area showing the effective range of attack.
An object of the present invention is to display three-dimensionally an area showing the effective range of an attack when setting an attack and thereby enhance the tactical elements of the game in the fight scene and provide a more interesting game.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable program product for storing a game program. The product stores a program making the computer set an effective range of an attack on a target object, positioned in an attack area set in a virtual space in response to an operation of a player, based on a position of a player character when the attack is instructed. The computer also displays three-dimensionally the set effective range of attack as an attack area and launches the attack of the player character on the displayed attack area in response to an operation of the player.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable program product for storing a game program. The product stores a program making the computer set an effective range of an attack on a target object, covered by the attack on a display screen, in response to an operation of a player, based on a position of a player character when the attack is instructed. The computer also displays three-dimensionally the set effective range of attack as an attack area, authorizes the attack on a target object positioned in the displayed attack area, and obtains a battle result based on the authorized attack on the target object of the player character.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable program product for storing a game program. The product stores a program making the computer form an attack screen for a player character to a target object covered by an attack on a display screen, display, based on a position of the player character, an attack area three-dimensionally displaying an effective area of an attack on a target object on the attack screen when the attack is instructed in response to input of an operation. The computer also highlights the target object positioned in the displayed attack area, authorizes the attack on the highlighted target object, and obtains a battle result based on the authorized attack on the target object of the player character.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of controlling a display of a game. The method includes setting an effective range of an attack on a target object, positioned in an attack area set in a virtual space in response to an operation of a player, based on a position of a player character when the attack is instructed. The method also includes displaying three-dimensionally the set effective range of attack as an attack area and launches the attack of the player character on the displayed attack area in response to an operation of the player.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of controlling a display of a game. The method includes setting an effective range of an attack on a target object, covered by the attack on a display screen, in response to an operation of a player, based on a position of a player character when the attack is instructed. The method also includes displaying three-dimensionally the set effective range of attack as an attack area, authorizing the attack on a target object positioned in the displayed attack area, and obtaining a battle result based on the authorized attack on the target object of the player character.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of controlling a display of a game. The method includes forming an attack screen for a player character to a target object covered by an attack on a display screen, and displaying, based on a position of the player character, an attack area three-dimensionally displaying an effective area of an attack on a target object on the attack screen when the attack is instructed in response to input of an operation. The method also includes highlighting the target object positioned in the displayed attack area, authorizing the attack on the highlighted target object, and obtaining a battle result based on the authorized attack on the target object of the player character.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus including a computer for controlling a program and a program product storing a program for making the computer control the game. The program makes the computer set an effective range of an attack on a target object, positioned in an attack area set in a virtual space, based on a position of a player character when the attack is instructed and display three-dimensionally the set effective range of attack as an attack area.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus including a computer for controlling a program and a program product storing a program for making the computer control the game. The program makes the computer set an effective range of an attack on a target object, covered by the attack on a display screen, in response to an input of an operation, based on a position of a player character when the attack is instructed. The computer also displays three-dimensionally the set effective range of attack as an attack area, authorizes the attack on a target object positioned in the displayed attack area, and obtains a battle result based on the authorized attack on the target object of the player character.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus including a computer for controlling a program and a program product storing a program for making the computer control the game. The program makes the computer form an attack screen for a player character to a target object covered by an attack on a display screen, and display, based on a position of the player character, an attack area three-dimensionally displaying an effective area of an attack on a target object on the attack screen when the attack is instructed in response to input of an operation. The computer also highlights the target object positioned in the displayed attack area, authorizes the attack on the highlighted target object, and obtains a battle result based on the authorized attack on the target object of the player character.